Book 1, Circle of Love: Wounds
by lady of avalon
Summary: Logan has been having dreams of a mysterious woman named Roe. Are they the memories of a love that was forgotten? R&R I am back! with chapter 13 finally up!
1. Prologue

Book One of Circle of Love: Wounds  
Prologue:  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I had once put this story up before as Morgan_Le_Faye, but had been taken down for certain reasons. Well its back and I will start from the very beginning. There are some minor changes such as I had this first as a story by itself but now its become the first book of a series I am doing.  
  
This is a rated R for sexual content at times. X-men is not owned by me, I am merely borrowing the characters to tell this story.  
  
***************************************************************  
~***~  
  
"You have to get out of here Logan." The girl screamed.  
  
"They are almost upon us." She finished, as the walls seemed to shake apart with every explosion that deafened and lit up the skies outside.  
  
Logan held her in his arms as another explosion took place. A piece of the ceiling, from above, suddenly cracked. Upon seeing the ceiling about to break, the girl shoved Logan aside, and before Logan could even help her, the ceiling caved in, burying the girl.  
  
"NO!!!" was all he could scream.  
  
He rushed over in all the dust and debris that had been scattered through the air and found the girl covered in debris and wood fragments. Her head and upper body were free however from what Logan could see she was pale and in a lot of pain.  
  
"Darlin'? Are you alright?" Logan said as he brushed most of the dust from her face and tried to take her pulse.  
  
Choking and spitting out dust, the girl opened her beautiful dark brown eyes. "M-m-m-m.my legs. I can't feel them. There also seems to be a burning sensation in my lower back."  
  
Logan's eyes widened as he took her pulse and at what she said. Her eyes were glazing over and her pulse was faint and erratic.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of here." He said, as his eyes grew moist. He was about to lift up some of the debris from her legs when at the same time gunshots sounded through the dust filled air.  
  
"They're here. You have to get out of here." The girl sputtered hoarsely from the pain she was in.  
  
"Leave me!" she said as she took Logan's hand into her own giving him a tiny parcel.  
  
"Never!" Logan hissed through his teeth as he took it and just quickly put it into his shirt. He lifted the first part of the debris from her as voices and gunshots could be heard growing louder and louder as the minutes ticked by.  
  
"Logan please!" she begged.  
  
Logan stopped at what he was doing and looked at her.  
  
"There is nothing you can do for me. Even if you free me, I'll only slow you down. Not to mention." she stopped suddenly coughing up blood and dust. "I think I have some internal bleeding. I won't make it."  
  
"Yes you will." Logan interjected his voice hoarse and in emotional pain. He wasn't going to lose her. He bent down and kissed her with a ferocity that left the girl breathless and smiling painfully.  
  
"Logan. Listen that parcel is important. It could mean saving and putting an end to this war. You have to make it back safely." She said as here eyes started to moisten up and tears began to fall.  
  
"And leave you. You can't ask me to do that. I would rather die here with you." He said vehemently.  
  
"There is more at stake then us. Please. I love you Logan." She almost choked on those last words. She coughed up more blood and dust and her pulse was getting weaker and weaker.  
  
Logan looked at his love as tears ran down his face. His mate, his love.his wife stared up at him with those tender chocolate eyes. "I love you Darlin'." Finally feeling defeated as he stared at his dying wife.  
  
Taking her face in both his hands, he brought her up and kissed her one final time as if it would be their last. When he let her go those chocolate eyes sparkled with love as she tried to smile.  
  
With one tender slim hand she brushed her fingers over his strong jaw and whispered, "Remember a love like ours will always be. We will meet again.my wolverine."  
  
At that her eyes closed and her hands slipped away from his face. For a moment he looked down at his love that seemed to be sleeping. Her face looked angelic and peaceful as she always did when she fell asleep. However, this time she wasn't going to wake, nor was she going to give him that smile that she reserved only for him. Looking once more at his love, he quickly went through her clothes, making sure there was nothing that the enemy could take. He took her ring that he had given her for their engagement and of course her tags. That was all that remained in memories of his beloved Roe.  
  
Gunshots again could be heard just outside and voices that were ever drawing closer. Another explosion shook the remaining foundation of the room that he was in as the wall collapsed drawing the darkness from the outside. Taking one last look at his love, lying in forever sleep, he ran through the opened wall and disappeared into the night.  
  
~***~ 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
**************************************************************************  
  
AN: Here is chapter one. Hope you enjoy!  
  
This is a rated R for sexual content at times. X-men is not owned by me, I am merely borrowing the characters to tell this story.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
.Logan awoke with a start. He sat up, his heart pounding as his breath came out in gasps, his face flushed and his body was soaked in sweat. Slowly he opened his eyes. The room he was in was still bathed in darkness as his bed sheets and blankets were all twisted into knots around him.  
  
It took him a few minutes for him get his bearings. He looked around the room and picked out objects and furniture throughout the chamber. There was a workout station in one corner of the room and a dresser in the other. He glanced at his nightstand and slowly picked up the watch that was there. The watch had an X insignia on it. Closing his eyes all his memories came back to him in a rush. The Mansion. X-Men.  
  
Trying to keep calm with some breathing exercises he had learned someplace, he focussed his mind at emptying his thought. After several minutes, his heart began to beat normally, his thoughts became focussed instead of chaotic and his body began to relax.  
  
Logan again opened his eyes and glared at the clock on the stand. It read 4:40 AM.  
  
Damn it. He growled a little.  
  
Running his hand through his hair he got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to wash up a bit. Turning on the light he ran the water and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep he was having due to his dreams.  
  
Dreams. Or were they memories? Closing his eyes his thoughts returned to his dream. It seemed so real. The smell of the dust and odour in the air still seemed to surround him even now in the waking world. The girl looked so vivid and real that all he had to do was close his eyes and reach out to touch her. The pain and love he had felt for her when she died. It all felt so real to him.  
  
The dreams had plagued him for weeks now, ever since his return from his personal mission that took him to the far reaches of the wilderness in Northern Canada. He had found the old research station that Xavier mentioned, however all he had found there was an empty building. Just like his past. The next thing he had done was to try to locate the current owners but again all that had turned up was nothing. It was like life was trying to prevent him from finding the truth. He had returned to the mansion three months later, tired and without any purpose anymore. Charles Xavier had talked to him at lengths and finally convinced him to join the X- Men officially. This would give his life purpose, Xavier had assured him. And it did for a while. Then the dreams came.  
  
Returning, he made up his bed again and then got into the covers to settle back into sleep.  
  
So if life was preventing him to discover himself why did the dreams come all of a sudden? If they were memories, then what prompted them? The Professor or Wheels, that Logan came to call him by, told him that with time his memories might come back on their own, without visual or sensory stimulation.  
  
Of course he hadn't told anyone of his dreams. Not even Marie.  
  
Marie. He thought.  
  
Smiling he turned over to his side. Marie and he had gotten a lot closer since his return. He looked at her and saw someone he could trust. He still didn't trust the others fully. Actually he never trusted anyone before.until now.  
  
Marie was like a ray of light in his gloomy life. He knew the kid had a crush on him. She knew almost everything about his life since that fateful day on top of the torch when he had touched her to save her. She knew the pain, the darkness that was in his soul. Yet she still looked up at him and saw someone she could trust: a man without a past.  
  
Again he considered the dreams. The dream was unusual. Every night he had the same one. It began with the girl screaming and ended with him running into the darkness. Usually dreams revealed something more or changed in someway. Not this one. It remained constant, like a movie. The sounds, the intensity of emotions, the tension also remained the same. Yet even the effect also was the same. Every time he dreamed it was as if he was watching this "movie" for the first time.  
  
So real.he thought.  
  
Again Logan tossed to his other side, his eyes remaining closed. Could they be memories? If that were so, he might have at last found a clue to his past, or at least a part of it.  
  
What had he called her, this girl in his dreams? Roe? He had clearly remembered in this dream that who ever this Roe was in fact had been his wife. Laughing, Logan thought to himself. Who would have believed that of all people he would have been married? One-Eye would have had a heart attack, wondering who could ever tame the over bearing, arrogant Wolverine.  
  
His heart leapt out when he thought of this unknown girl. She was indeed beautiful from what he could remember from his dreams. Sighing deeply he turned over to his back, he fell deeply asleep, dreaming again about this mysterious being that he only knew as Roe.  
From the other side of the mansion, several hallways and rooms away, Xavier sat up in bed looking out to the darkness of his window. Rubbing his temples as if he had been straining his eyes for the past several hours, the Professor sighed deeply. His head was pounding like it did every night.  
  
It was Logan again. Xavier thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Xavier took a drink of water and some tablets that were on the nightstand. If this continued he would have to have a talk with Logan.  
  
He had a faint telepathic bond with all of his students so that he would be able to detect any outside intrusion. Normally the bond was so faint so that he would not intrude on his student's emotional or personal thoughts. However whatever was happening to Logan, his emotional and psychological state resulted in a backlash of dark emotions to Xavier, ultimately waking him up and giving a pounding headache.  
  
It was the same every night, for nearly two weeks. Xavier would have liked to enter Logan's mind to see what was happening however he had made himself personal rules years ago. One of which was never to violate someone's personal thoughts without permission. Of course he had broken that rule once or twice in his life when he had deemed it necessary. Maybe this was one of those times. Shaking his head he settled himself back into the comfort of his bed.  
  
He reached out with his mind to Logan and he could tell he had fallen back to sleep. If Logan didn't come to him soon, he may have to go and see him. With that the Professor fell asleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AN: Finally Chapter 2 is here. Hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to read and review. Also I would like to thank those who gave me. Hope this Chapter lives up to your expectations.  
  
X-men characters do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them to make this story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
The dawn was bursting into the room when at last Logan awoke from his troubled sleep. Taking in a deep breath and opening his eyes, he heard the sounds of children talking in the hallways just outside his door. Taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the blinding sunshine, he then looked at the clock and it read past 9AM.  
  
Oh Great! He growled.  
  
Marie was going to kill him.again. Another breakfast appointment he was going to be late for.  
  
He jumped out of bed and went to take a shower to try and erase all evidence of his troubled night. As the droplets of water fell down upon his body in a rhythmetic pattern, allowing his body to relax under the heat and let his mind float as his thoughts drifted to the mysterious woman in his dreams. The look of her in his mind allowed his body to fuse with heat, even hotter then what the shower provided. He could almost remember the feel of her in his arms, the ferocity of the kiss he had given her. The length of him hardened at the thought of making love to this Roe.  
  
Suddenly a pain shot through his head and an image began to appear.  
  
A room, a bed, two bodies entwined in blankets as the two moaned loud as they began to reach climax. Logan's body surged in sweat at the sight. Their love making was ferocious as it was wild and before the pain in his head became unbearable, Logan looked once more at the couple entwined, he suddenly saw himself and the woman with the chocolate eyes as they stared up at her lover her eyes filled with heat and passion before they closed again as her lover rammed into her one final time exploding within her. At that Logan's head exploded and the images shattered into pieces of crystal.  
  
The last feeling Logan had was the pain, as his body collapsed to the shower floor.  
Marie looked at her watch and then looked at the cafeteria door. Sighing she began eating her breakfast.  
  
He is late.again. She thought.  
  
It was the third time this week. As she ate her breakfast in silence, the minutes ticked by and her anger and disappointment grew. Where was he?  
  
Bobby, Jubilee and the others of her class started to get up in order to get to class. She looked at the empty seat across from her and shook her head. Her watch read 9:30 and her first class began at 10. Logan may have been late before but he always showed up. Perhaps he had a meeting with the Professor?  
  
Professor? She called out in her mind.  
  
What is it Rogue? Professor asked.  
  
Is Wolverine with you? Have you seen him? He was supposed to have met with me for breakfast but he hasn't shown up yet. Her mind coming up with images that Xavier managed to pick up from her.  
  
Marie heard him chuckle in her mind. No. He hasn't been in to see me, though I would like him to. I have something to talk to him about.  
  
For a moment nothing else was said in Marie's mind as if Xavier was thinking of something.  
  
Just a moment I will see if he is around.  
  
Marie waited patiently for many moments.  
  
"Where is Mr. Logan?" Jubilee asked as she sat down next to her best friend. Bobby and the others had already gone off to class.  
  
Marie sighed and said, "He never showed up. Which isn't like him. Sure he has been late before but never this."  
  
Rogue! The professor said urgently into his mind. Something is wrong. I have already sent Storm. Meet her outside Logan's quarters.  
  
At that Rogue glanced worriedly to Jubilee who gave her a confused look.  
  
What happened to Logan?  
  
"What is it Rogue?" Jubilee broke through her thoughts.  
  
"I don't know. Look Jube, can I talk to you later? Tell Dr. Grey I will get to class as soon as possible. I have to go now." She muttered nervously as she got up from the table, all thoughts on breakfast this morning forgotten. Looking back at Jubilee for a moment, before she ran out of the cafeteria as the reaper was after her.  
When at last Logan regained consciousness, his first feeling was a form of pressure on his body. He took a deep breath, his eyes remaining closed as a familiar odour met his nostrils. Who's was it? Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was bathed in artificial lights like the ones he awoken to on the day he first came to the mansion. He was in the medic lab.  
  
How the hell did he get here? The last thing he remembered was taking a shower and then.  
  
With a start he tried to lift himself up but with the pressure on his body it restrained him. Lifting his head he caught a closer look to what or who was restraining him.  
  
Marie's face was buried in his covered chest as gloved hands held his. From the way she was breathing, Logan could tell she had fallen asleep while waiting for him to regain consciousness.  
  
Logan smiled warmly at the kid as his thoughts ran to the first day he saw her. His instinct had come over him when he had first seen the wayward child without a friend or a home. He had seen that look countless of times before. Sometimes, his heart had reflected the same thing what was on her face that day. However both of them now had each other as well as a home and friends.  
  
Home.  
  
Suddenly the image of the girl in his dreams came to life in front of him and the feeling of coming home entered his heart. Who was she? He knew now. Her name was Roe. His wife. They were indeed memories. He had to believe it now. That dream he had was a memory from a lifetime ago.  
  
Slowly he brought up his free hand and gently shook Marie from her slumber. With a start her eyes opened and immediately pushed herself off of Logan. Her eyes immediately sought his and when she saw his deep blue eyes she smiled and her tense face softened and relaxed.  
  
"Shuga'!" she cried her pet name for him.  
  
Logan smiled at that. He hated that name, and had on more then one occasion told her so. All she had done was smile further and continued calling him that. He was anything else but sugar.  
  
Marie immediately stood up and pressed a button that was located on the side panel.  
  
"What happened kid?" Logan grunted from the pillow, his head still aching a bit.  
  
Marie blushed a deep red and then nervously sputtered, "W-w-w-w when you didn't show I asked the Professor to call to you. He sent Storm and I to investigate. We found you in the shower unconscious. That was about 8 hours ago."  
  
At that Logan sat up. "What!"  
  
Before he could say anything else, Xavier entered along with Jean Grey.  
  
"So.Logan I see you have finally decided to rejoin us."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Rogue giggled a little and Xavier turned to her. "Well Rogue, Logan is conscious now, I think its time for you to leave. Storm is setting up some after school class for you to catch up from what you missed today. Report to room 23A."  
  
Rogue lifted her eyes and then turned around to Logan to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving the medic lab.  
  
"Jean can you check on those tests that you performed on Logan and report those findings to me?" Jean nodded her red head as her eyes locked with those of Logan's  
  
"Of course professor. Logan I'm glad your back with us. You gave us all a scare there." Her eyes revealing concern.  
  
In a moment Xavier and Logan were alone. Xavier observed the Wolverine as if contemplating on how to approach the wild animal.  
  
"Care to tell me about what happened?" he asked simply.  
  
"There is nothing to tell. I must have slipped and fell in the shower." At that Logan flinched knowing that was a downright lie and Wheels knew it.  
  
"What about the dreams you have had these past few weeks?" he tried again.  
  
At that Logan's eyes widened in shock. "How did.? Were you spyin' in my head?" Logan began as he became angry.  
  
At once the Professor shook his head. "You know I keep a light telepathic bond on everyone. Right?" Logan hesitated before he nodded once. Xavier continued. "Whatever happened during those dreams, the intensity of those managed to create a backlash along that bond, giving me one intense headache."  
  
"Now, I know you would like to keep your privacy; I can assure you every confidentiality. I am here to help, if you will let me. Now will you tell me what is happening?" At that Wheels became silent, awaiting an answer.  
  
To trust, or not to trust, that is the question.  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
******************************************************************  
  
AN: I will give you this hint about the name Roe. It is a short form of a name. However I am not going to spoil it by saying if it is Storm or Rogue or someone else entirely. That would spoil the story. You will have to read and find out. Don't forget to read and review.  
  
X-Men is not owned by me, I am just borrowing the characters to create this story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Logan downed another beer when he noticed the time. It was indeed getting late especially since the bar was about to close for the night. He had been there since he had left the medic lab late that evening.  
  
Calling to the bartender for another beer his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Professor Xavier.  
  
"Now I know you would like to keep your privacy, I can assure you every confidentiality. I am here to help, if you will let me. Now will you tell me what is happening?" Xavier had stated after he had regained unconsciousness.  
  
He had taken many long minutes to think about it before he answered him. Deep down he knew he could trust Wheels but it wasn't something he, the Wolverine, would ever feel comfortable in doing.  
  
"Hey Mac. We're closing soon. Its time you left." The bartender interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Logan had been sitting at the bar with his arms on the counter and his head and shoulders hunched over as if drowning his sorrows in his drink. Very slowly he lifted his head as his eyes met those of the other man. The other guy was heavy built and could possibly take on any normal guy that showed any signs of problems. However he was no match for the Wolverine. With a low predatory growl, Wolverine stood up slowly from his stool. The other guy backed away immediately upon seeing the untamed and beastly eyes.  
  
"Never mind. Take your time. I still have things to do." The bartender muttered frightened as he went about his business, leaving the wild animal where he was.  
  
Sitting back down again, Logan took another slug of beer as his mind drifted to the events of the evening.  
  
"So Logan?" Xavier has asked again. The two had heard the medic lab doors begin to open once more as Jean Grey was returning with Logan's medical results.  
  
Before she came into hearing distance, Logan had sighed and said. "Tonight." Before he jumped up with the bed's sheet wrapped around him went to get dressed.  
  
Xavier had only nodded and reversed his wheel chair to meet Jean and talk to her.  
  
Logan laughed to himself as he took another gulp of beer, his mind becoming freer with every sip. He hadn't wanted to explain his dreams. As it was they were too emotional. Ole' Wheels knew what he meant when he said tonight. Xavier would be monitoring his mind and his dreams. Xavier had mentioned to the others that he was retiring early due to being tired, however Logan knew he was getting some rest knowing he would be needed to remain awake.  
  
Looking at his watch it read just after one. The professor would be getting up soon as he had stated telepathically to him before retiring. He had also warned that he would notify him when he was awake and ready.  
  
Closing his eyes his thoughts again drifted to his dream. His mind was still confused at what to believe. A part of him wanted to believe that the dream was actually a memory, a link to his past. He couldn't trust his instincts at this time because they changed like the wind. One moment his instincts told him to believe while at others they would say that it was something else entirely. However what could it be? Question after question raced through his mind. What if scenarios raced through him like a tidal wave crashing on the beach.  
  
If this Roe existed and if she were his wife like the dream said, did that mean he may have a child. Through out the years he could remember he had never once come across the name Roe, nor any person that could remotely resembled the girl in his dreams. Her hair had been long as dark as ebony, with the darkest eyes he had ever seen. She had been very petite, slim and athletic from what he could tell by the dream. No. He shook his head. He had never come across a beauty like that either from a picture or real person.  
  
He looked inside the beer bottle and resumed his thoughts. The ring he had taken from her, the tags? He had also never come across them. Still how did he know when this memory loss occurred? His mind was in shambles, the memories after waking up in the wilderness didn't even seem real to him.  
  
What wasn't real? A voice asked in his head.  
  
Logan jumped from his stool. He looked around the empty bar, not even the bartender was in the same room. Logan could hear him in the back cleaning up.  
  
Growling he got into his attack stance and waited, his sense of smell trying to determine if an enemy was near. Still nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.  
  
Logan! A voice called his name.  
  
Shaking his head he slammed down the bottle of beer in his fury. Xavier!  
  
The Professor chuckled slightly in his mind.  
  
Logan, I am prepared if you would like to come back to the mansion to begin. Or if you want I can leave you alone if you think the beer will help better than I can? Came the sarcastic drawl.  
  
Logan lifted an eyebrow at that.  
  
Coming. Wheels. He said emphasizing the last bit.  
  
With that he got his jacket, left a tip and made his way to the "borrowed" motorcycle, Xavier still chuckling in the back of his mind.  
Xavier broke the connection to Logan as soon as he realized he was on his way back to the mansion. When he had mind called he could almost feel Logan's confused emotions but hadn't dwelled on it any further. However he was glad that Logan had agreed to this. After his talk with Logan he had went to see Jean about the lab tests performed. Each one had come up negative other than higher blood pressure and increased brain functions that were all normal for a person in Logan's case. Unfortunately nothing could explain as to why Wolverine collapsed like he did.  
  
Sighing Xavier started to prepare himself for the long night ahead. Jean did all she could medically, now it was his turn.  
  
Many minutes later, Xavier heard the sounds of a motorcycle come up the drive. Logan silently entered the mansion as he made his way to his bedroom. Xavier could almost sense The Wolverine's uneasiness about tonight. However the Professor knew he would not back out of it only to see if they were indeed memories. This was indeed a key to a door into his past and Logan would never let this opportunity pass him bye.  
  
Xavier reached out with his mind and lightly passed by Logan's mind in the attempt to see if he was ready. After another few minutes he felt the Wolverine's mind start to settle into sleep.  
  
"I guess the show is about to begin." The Professor stated to himself as he slowly made himself comfortable and eased himself into a sleeping position as he started to calm his mind. In response his eyes closed and his body became limp.  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know how you like it or didn't like it by reviewing please. Here is chapter 4.  
  
I do not own X-Men, just borrowing the characters to make this story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Logan settled into his bed, feeling a little disoriented. He wasn't drunk, hell his extensive healing powers enabled him to drink as much as he wanted and still he wouldn't feel a damned thing.  
  
Laughing to himself as he settled his head on the pillow. It was the anticipation of finding out for sure one was or another if this dream was true or not. Slowly he let his eyes close as his body began to relax and his mind settled into sleep.  
  
A faint like wind rustled the curtains of Logan's bedroom as if a ghost was making himself known. An aura in the air seemed to appear suddenly as it silently approached the sleeping figure of the Wolverine as his face was settled in peacefulness. It spread out to encase the figure on the bed, as Logan's body seemed to be unaware of its presence. As quickly as it appeared, the aura seemed to vanish within  
  
Wolverine's body at once seemed to thrash out as if he were under attack and then settled again as if a sixth sense picked up the familiarity of the aura.  
Xavier's eyes opened when he finally felt that he had finally reached his destination. It had been a long time since he had used his ability to separate his psyche from his body. Now as a psychic aura he was able to what a psychic mind link could never do, experience and witness another's mind and thoughts.  
  
At first the world around him was dark and hazy. There seemed to be nothing but anger and darkness within this mind. Suddenly without warning, all of Logan's thoughts and memories he did have rushed into Xavier's own mind. The dark emotions, anger, hatred, fear were the most prominent and destructive.  
  
He experienced first hand at Logan's drive and determination to learn about his past, as Logan's mind became his. He witnessed a long ago memory when Logan had first opened his eyes. The fear, the uncertainness of what had happened and not knowing who you were came to him as if it was something he himself had been through.  
  
Never before had Xavier felt such dark emotions. Very steadily The Professor closed his eyes as if trying to block out the images that raced within him and the emotions that could turn any person wild. Very slowly with concentration, the Professor managed to regain in control of himself.  
  
As the minute's ticked bye what seemed like forever for Xavier, he slowly opened his eyes again. The images and emotion still surrounded him but now he was only a witness not the victim.  
  
As the images swirled around him he noticed a black wall, brimming with electrified currents. At once Xavier knew this was the block that in which was preventing Logan from remembering.  
  
With his psychic powers he tried approach the wall carefully as if testing it. At once the wall let out an electric bolt that shot out towards the professor, prepared, Xavier managed to get out of its path.  
  
The Professor was close enough to touch it and as he did, his concentration slipped away. Nothing but darkness entered Xavier's own mind. At once he let go before his concentration slipped away entirely and he would be consumed once more my The Wolverine's dark emotions.  
  
Very slowly Xavier moved away and contemplated at this new finding. It was definitely not self-inflicted, or by a natural occurrence, a fall and hit on the head or by someone who was psychic and intentionally blocked out the past. That left one thing. It was some kind of chemical agent, one created by science.  
  
Xavier turned angry. If a chemical agent was involved only another chemical could probably reverse the process. However that was even more dangerous then if it had been created psychically. Perhaps Jean could help with this. Unfortunately if the chemical mixture was wrong it could ultimately make things worse then they already were.  
  
Sighing deeply he turned and walked away from the wall. If a chemical created it how come then Logan's powers didn't combat it and heal him.  
  
Xavier knew the answer to that already. It was because the chemical was created artificially along with using Logan's own cells.  
  
Well he now understood a little more of Logan's predicament and could ultimately help him recover his memory. What of the dream, then? If the dream was indeed a memory of his past, then they should be locked away.  
  
Xavier touched his psychic chin in thought. Maybe the wall was finally crumbling?  
  
Maybe. First he had to make sure that these dreams were indeed memories. That was something he could do using his powers.  
  
With that Xavier passed into another area of Logan's psyche and waited for the dream to enfold, not noticing the presence outside.  
In Logan's bedroom, someone waited in the darkness, observing the figure on the bed as beads of sweat started to form on his brow. The dark form approached the sleeping Wolverine as it bent forward with its arm outstretched and a slim hand brushed Logan's now sweat soaked forehead gently. As it touched, Logan's body responded, moving underneath its gentle caress as he moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Roe." the Wolverine groaned, not waking.  
  
At that moment.the dream came to him once more.  
Within his mind, Xavier waited and at once he heard Logan call out the name Roe. It echoed through the confines of Logan's psyche and at that everything began to shake.  
  
The black wall seemed to come alive as it sparked electricity all around and Xavier had to dodge the bolts that burst through the air around him.  
  
Suddenly, like a sound of a lightning bolt the black wall began to crack, and with that the memories and emotions that swirled around him before began to disappear and the world around exploded enveloping Xavier in its aftermath.  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
***************************************************************  
  
AN: So here it is. Chapter 5 is finally up. Hope everyone enjoys. Please let me know if you liked or didn't like the story by reviewing. Thanks!  
  
X-Men are not owned by me; just borrowing the characters to write this story.  
  
***************************************************************  
Jean Grey opened her eyes at once as a chill raced through her mind and body. She looked around the dark room as if feeling there was someone there. As she moved slightly to gain a better look she felt someone stirring be side her.  
  
She turned her head and smiled as she recognised Scott lying there, his head resting against her and his arms lightly wrapped around her waist. His eyes were closed and his breath was deep and even.  
  
Good she hadn't woken him. However what had woken her? She carefully adjusted her position and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Again the chilling feeling spread from her lower spine all the way up her back and continued throughout her mind.  
  
Shivering she opened her eyes and sat up, being careful not to disturb him. She relaxed a bit and remembering her lessons with the Professor, she concentrated letting her mind free. Her mind swept past the children, they were deep in sleep, Storm and the Professor's chambers.  
  
Strange, she thought. The professor's mind was shut to her, as if he had locked it with a key.  
  
Shaking her head, she continued on to Logan's room and the cold feeling again crept up her spine and exploded within her mind. She tried to concentrate a bit more and was surprised when her mind collided with a psychic barrier that surrounded the Logan. She used what little psychic ability she had developed however she could not pass nor break down this barrier.  
  
Slowly Jean's mind settled back. She opened her eyes and looked around the room once more.  
  
Professor! She mind spoke.  
  
Nothing  
  
Professor wake up, something is wrong. Logan seems to have some kind of barrier around him.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Again she spread her mind out without thinking and returned to the barrier that surrounded Logan. It had a familiar energy that she hadn't noticed before. Could it be the Professor's doing?  
  
It would make sense. Logan had tried many other ways to regain his memory. The professor may have sensed that this may be the only way to try and help Logan.  
  
Jean felt the barrier again. If she tried to get through or disrupt it she could be interfering and may have already interfered with his work.  
  
Still if it wasn't Professor Xavier's doing then what could it be?  
  
Returning, she carefully unwrapped her self from Scott's hold as to not to wake him. She dressed in her robe quickly and silently crept out of the room and into the hallway.  
Xavier psyche floated within Logan's mind what seemed to be hours before he finally climbed back into consciousness. He awoke to find himself on the cold hard ground, surrounded in trees and brush. It was dark and the night was filled with stars. All was silent. He tried to stand and was surprised that he could.  
  
So he was still in Logan's mind.or in oblivion.  
  
He had to grab onto the tree beside him, as he seemed to lose his balance. Very carefully he closed his eyes and waited until he could regain his composure. Once again he opened them.  
  
He looked down at his hand that still held the tree. He rubbed his fingers and was shocked to find that it felt real. He then tried his other senses. Aroma senses of pine and charcoal were evident in the air.  
  
Strange. He thought. As an observer he should not be experiencing this. He had control and had successfully blocked his psyche from Logan's own mind.  
  
He turned around very slowly as he observed the area around him. There were lights coming from the edge of a clearing about 100 feet from where he was. He noticed there was a house standing there. Without warning the sound of thunder stretched throughout the sky. Lifting his eyes there were no evidence of storm clouds as stars twinkled down from the heavens.  
  
Suddenly an explosion could be heard as the sky lit up like fireworks exploding. Before Xavier could think he ran towards the house in the distance just as he heard voices coming from behind him.  
The figure had bent over the sleeping figure of Wolverine as his body moved slightly and groaned in his sleep.  
  
The slim fingers brushed and caressed Logan's cheeks as it slowly lowered until the hand came to the tags that were around his neck, Logan responding to every gentle caress the fingers made.  
  
Slowly the hand lifted the tag until it glinted from the outside light and letters came into view. The figure brought its other slim hand and carefully it grasped the tags in a death grip. Slowly the fingers began to stroke the finely crafted metal letters lovingly.  
  
Very slowly the figure bent ever so closely and whispered no louder then the gentle wind. "My Wolverine." A soft female voice whispered gently and lovingly with every word spoken.  
  
She gently bent ever so closely until her lips were only a hair length away. The Wolverine let out a growling sound from deep within his throat and opened his lips ever so slightly as if knowing of her presence.  
  
With a gentle and agonizing sigh, the figure finally bent her lips and brushed her own moist lips with those of Wolverine's. In response Logan let out an aroused growl as he instinctively lifted his head slightly until their lips were in full contact.  
  
The dark figure let her lips remained with his for a moment then with a deep sigh, broke the contact and slowly stepped away until she was at Logan's windows and disappeared within the shadows of the night as she had never been.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Logan gave an agonizing scream.  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AN: Okay Chapter 6 is finally up and ready to be read. If people are a little confused at what's happening hey this is Logan's mind we are talking about. It may take a couple of readings to understand it.  
  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Let me know by reading and reviewing please. Thanks!  
  
I do not own X-Men, however I am just borrowing the characters to create this story.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"No!!!!!" Logan gave an agonizing scream as the ceiling debris fell on top of the girl.  
  
The scream echoed through the chamber as well as throughout Xavier's mind, as his concentration wavered and Logan's emotions became his own once more.  
  
He had managed to get to the house with all the explosions happening around him. He had entered in time to see Logan draw in a woman in his arms in a protective embrace as another explosion ignited outside, shaking the already fragile foundation.  
  
Xavier had stood in the middle of the door way coughing and sputtering from all the dust in the air, Logan and the girl had seemed to be unaware that he was even in the room, when he heard a small little cracking sound from above.  
  
He had observed the girl, who wore an army like uniform, with her long ebony hair pulled back from her face, look up and had seen the ceiling drop some dust and then some smaller debris.  
  
As if sensing what was about to happen, she had shoved the Wolverine away from her as if he had suddenly become poisoness, At that same moment the ceiling had came down like rain crashing all around her, burying her slight frame in its huge mass.  
  
Then the powerful and strong willed Wolverine had screamed his agony.  
  
In a moment both he and Wolverine ran through the debris to find the woman. Her upper body down to her legs was covered in heavy debris. Xavier looked up and wondered if Wolverine was even aware of his presence or was just ignoring him. He couldn't tell which.  
  
Xavier looked down and saw that she was indeed very pale and in pain. He slowly took her hand however his hand passed right through her. He tried again, this time he held her wrist to take her pulse.  
  
He looked up and saw that Logan had bent to his knees and brushed the dust from the girls face and took her other hand in his. "Darlin'? Are you alright?" he said his voice sounding hoarse and broken.  
  
Xavier put down the girl's slim hand down and concentrated his focus on Logan. His face was full of moisture, as the dust seemed to cling to him, layer after layer, yet he could still see the worry and love in his eyes as he stared at the girl.  
  
This was indeed not the Logan that the X-Men knew. Xavier had known there was some emotion deep inside but even he never thought to see the ferocity of emotions at play on this wild animal's face.  
  
Hmm. This must be sometime before he had gained his animantium skeleton or he would have clawed his way through the debris to free her. The Professor thought to himself.  
  
Noticing the sputtering and choking sounds, Xavier lifted his eyes from Logan back to the woman. Xavier saw her open her eyes and start to say "M-m- m-m.my legs. I can't feel them. There also seems to be a burning sensation in my lower back."  
  
At that moment, Xavier studied the girl in depth. She had dark ebony hair, which he had noticed right away from afar. She looked no older than in her early twenties. Her eyes were dark brown almost a chocolate colour from what he could tell as they stared up into Logan's face.  
  
She looked almost familiar. Xavier thought. Where had he seen her before?  
  
"I'm going to get you out of here." Xavier heard Logan say as he saw a tear or two fall from his eyes. Xavier let his mind wander for a moment and tried to tap into this Logan's mind. As soon as his mind connected all he left were grief, love, sadness, and anger. Logan was about to lift up some of the debris from her legs when at the same time gunshots sounded through the dust filled air.  
  
Xavier's head shot up and turned his head to the sound where it was coming from. Those sounds, were they in the middle of a war zone?  
  
"They're here. You have to get out of here." The girl sputtered hoarsely from the pain she was in.  
  
Xavier returned his attention and felt the girls pulse again. Neither she nor Wolverine seemed to be aware that he was there. Her pulse was weak and from what he saw in her eyes, they were dilated and glazed over.  
  
She was dying, probably due to internal bleeding. Xavier thought sadly.  
  
"Leave me!" she said as she took Logan's hand into her own giving him a tiny parcel.  
  
Xavier glanced at the parcel and noticed some letters on the side.  
  
RX3 455TY  
  
A code perhaps. The professor judged.  
  
"Never!" Logan hissed through his teeth. That brought Xavier back into the present as Wolverine took the package and quickly put it into his shirt, without even a glance. He lifted the first part of the debris from her as voices and gunshots could be heard growing louder and louder as the minutes ticked by.  
  
"Logan please!" she begged.  
  
Logan stopped at what he was doing and looked at her. Xavier saw the blaze and intense love in Logan's eyes as he looked at the woman.  
  
Who ever she was she had indeed tamed the beast. Xavier stated to himself.  
  
"There is nothing you can do for me. Even if you free me, I'll only slow you down. Not to mention." she stopped suddenly coughing up blood and dust. "I think I have some internal bleeding. I won't make it."  
  
Xavier's eyes started water up as he witnessed and felt their bond.  
  
"Yes you will." Logan interjected his voice hoarse and in emotional pain. Charles Xavier for the first time saw and felt the control snap as the wolverine in him took control of Logan as he bent down and kissed her with a ferocity that would have made any girl afraid. Instead this woman actually smiled.  
  
"Logan. Listen that parcel is important. It could mean saving and putting an end to this war. You have to make it back safely." She said as here eyes started to moisten up and tears began to fall.  
  
So he was right! They were in the middle of a war. Which one though? By their uniforms, Xavier surmised, it must be WWII. Wolverine was that old? Hmm. Perhaps he was even older then that.  
  
"And leave you. You can't ask me to do that. I would rather die here with you." He said vehemently.  
  
"There is more at stake then us. Please. I love you Logan." She almost choked on those last words. She coughed up more blood and dust and her pulse was getting weaker and weaker.  
  
Xavier again felt tears sting his dust filled eyes as he thought of the millions of people who sacrificed themselves. It seemed this love of Logan's was another casualty and Logan a victim. No wonder Logan is as hard as he is. With all the torture, loss of memories and this feeling of intense anger, pain and hatred its no wonder Logan has trouble in trusting anyone. He may not remember why but his heart, soul and subconscious knows. They knew all along.  
  
He saw Logan look down and saw the tears falling freely.  
  
So much pain. Xavier shook his head sadly.  
  
"I love you Darlin'." He heard Logan whisper his heart breaking in his eyes.  
  
Xavier turned his head as Logan took her face in both his hands, as he brought her up and kissed her one final time as if it would be their last.  
  
This is their moment. I shall not witness this. He said to himself. When he looked back he saw the woman's eyes sparkle and her mouth tried to smile.  
  
With one tender slim hand she brushed her fingers over his strong jaw and whispered, "Remember a love like ours will always be. We will meet again.my wolverine."  
  
At that her eyes closed and her hands slipped away from his face.  
  
"I am so sorry Logan." Xavier said his thoughts out loud before he realized what he did.  
  
Xavier looked at Wolverine and saw him stiffen as if for the first time knowing he had control of the dream and looked up directly at him. "I know. Thank you Professor."  
  
"You know who I am?" Xavier asked carefully.  
  
Logan smiled through his tears and nodded slightly. "Yeah Wheels. I guess when you spoke it broke me out of this dream."  
  
Logan looked around the debris filled room. "I go through this same nightmare night after night. Everything feels real here. The sounds, the smoke, and the sights it all looks real in my mind. Yet I can't tell if it's just a dream or if it's a memory." He said as he placed his hands to his head as if he were in pain. Xavier leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulders.  
  
He swiped Xavier's arm away and growled at him menacingly. "Look!" he indicated to the lifeless body below him. He took the ring from the girl's left hand and shoved it to Xavier's face.  
  
"She is or was my wife. Yet I can't recall any memory of her except in this place."  
  
"Logan keep your mind clear or you will lose the control you have gained. What is her name?" he asked.  
  
"Roe. That is all I know." He said as he picked up the key tag and looked at it carefully, then showing it to Xavier.  
  
The Professor looked at the name that read ROE. Perhaps another clue might be found in within this piece of information.  
  
Logan looked once more at the woman lying beneath the debris as pain crossed his face once more. His mouth growled ferociously as he slowly withdrew back into his dream. His eyes started to water, as his face became full of pain and anger.  
  
At this, Xavier took a hold of his head and let his mind enter Logan's subconscious form.  
  
Here Logan try to take some of my concentration to help you. This is a dream Logan and in Dreams you have control, no matter if it's a memory or a world that was made up by your psyche. Xavier mind spoke to him, giving him his psychic strength of mind before Logan's intense emotions made him lose all self-awareness and control.  
  
It is no wonder he collapsed if this has been happening night after night. Xavier thought through all the dark emotions that surrounded him once more.  
  
If this continues it may kill him or worse his mind may be erupt.  
  
Logan, wake up. The professor mind spoke. All at once other voices seemed to come out of nowhere saying the same thing.  
  
Logan wake up! Was that Jean's voice Logan heard?  
  
Slowly the intense emotions subsided, as he soon seemed to be lifted into a light.  
  
"Shugah, wake up! Please. Logan knew that voice as well. Marie!  
  
Wake up Logan the dream has ended. Another voice spoke to him, a familiar one.  
  
We will meet again my wolverine.that said before the light finally surrounded him.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AN: Chapter Seven is here!!! Thanks for those who reviewed this is for you guys! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Again these X-men do not belong to me I am just borrowing them to create this story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
We will meet again my wolverine.the thought penetrated the unconscious mind.  
  
Somewhere in the west in the middle of the night, the words echoed through the mind of a figure that shifted slightly in the large bed then awoke with a start. The figure sighed tiredly and pushed the blankets away. The figure's slight frame lifted herself from her bed and walked to the double windows that overlooked a big city. Rubbing her eyes from the lack of sleep, she knew she was not going to be able to sleep again this night.  
  
The dreams had been plaguing her for weeks now. Actually even longer then that if she didn't want to fool herself. She looked up to try and see the night sky and felt disappointed since the city lights prevented their beauty from cascading down upon them.  
  
Rubbing her temples, the girl tried to keep the migraine away that she always formed when she had that particular dream. She didn't understand it but she knew from experience that this was something more then the average dream.  
  
As far back as she could remember she had created this image of this perfect man. Until the dreams began she never really knew why that image haunted her. Had even prevented her from committing herself to others she had gotten close to.  
  
Her perfect image was the very man she had been dreaming about, the very one who had held her in his arms as she lay dying. This wolverine haunted her nights. The smell of him during these dreams intoxicated her as no other alcohol could ever do and when he had kissed her that one time she had felt she had become one with his soul.  
  
Groaning she brought her hands to her temples as the migraine became worse. Every night she dreamt the same scenes, the mansion and the man and her death. Every night they ended the just the same way. Tonight the dream had been different though. Looking curiously at the neon lights dancing from the streets below, she started to think.  
  
Tonight she had felt that there was another person looking in. One who felt familiar yet couldn't place in her memories. The migraine suddenly exploded and the dancing lights began to appear in front of her.  
  
Damn. She thought in-between the paining knife stabs. She had to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Dragging her form from the double windows she made her way to her bedside and the emergency supply of migraine pills the doctor had supplied. Quickly taking some she carefully got into bed, as she knew they would knock her out. She brought the covers up to her chest and quickly became drowsy.  
  
Where are you my wolverine? Her last thought before she slept.  
  
Where are you my Wolverine? Her voice penetrated Logan's mind, as he seemed to drift in the light for a long time.  
  
Logan's mind searched the brightness but could not tell where it had come from.  
  
Roe! He screamed within his mind. For many moments he remained silent as if hoping the voice would respond.  
  
Logan come back to us! Another voice penetrated the light.  
  
Wolverine you must return to us if you wish to have your answers. Another voice came to him.  
  
The first one had seemed familiar but he knew right away who the other's was.  
  
Professor? His tormented mind asked.  
  
Yes, Logan. The professor's voice suddenly became clearer.  
  
Logan closed his eyes to the light and suddenly pain; confusion and sounds penetrated his senses. He slowly reopened his eyes and again was blinded by light, so he closed them again.  
  
"No shugah' its alright." The voice of Marie came to him.  
  
Groaning from the pain he was in he again opened his eyes and sensed familiar odours in the room. He took a minute to let his eyes adjust to the artificial light from above.  
  
"Not again!" his voice growled with an intenseness that shook his entire body.  
  
He looked around his bed and knew he was back in the med lab. Jean was on the side monitoring his vital and brainwave signs. She looked down at Logan and smiled her relief.  
  
"Its good to have you back Logan." She said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
The professor, Marie, Storm and Scott were all there. Everyone wore faces of relief, even Scott looked happy to know that Wolverine was going to be okay.  
  
Grunting his thanks he turned to the Professor and his eyes told him something. The professor nodded and turned to the others to dismiss them. All except for Jean.  
  
As the others disappeared, after wishing him a speedy recovery, Logan turned to the Professor again.  
  
"What about Jean?" he whispered.  
  
The Professor nodded and closed his eyes, mind speaking to Jean. Jean looked down at Logan and then looked at Xavier and nodded slightly.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Wolverine's face became impatient.  
  
"So?" he growled at Xavier.  
  
"So. what?" The professor said with a slight smile at the corner of his face.  
  
Logan was in no mood for word games and became angry. He lifted himself from the bed and inched his way closer to the man who was in the wheelchair beside his bed.  
  
"Alright Logan no need to get testy." The professor frowned.  
  
Logan's frame stiffened at what he had done and then quickly straightened and laid back into the pillows. Taking a deep breath and concentrating at controlling his anger he asked again calmly.  
  
"Did you find out anything?"  
  
Xavier nodded slightly. "I think I did. However I am unsure of what it all means.yet."  
  
Logan sighed and said quickly, "Well at least something. What did you find out.Wheels?"  
  
"When I first entered your mind I discovered the source of your memory loss." He said keeping it simple and to the point. "It was like someone had created a black wall that would attack anything or anyone from getting into the rest of your mind."  
  
Logan's face frowned and then grew angry. "Who did this to me. A Mutant? Can it be removed?"  
  
Xavier shook his head. "I don't know who did this, however I am fairly certain it wasn't from a telepathic mutant, since the wall seems to have a chemical agent to it. I have asked Jean to scan the area of your brain where your mind usually keeps your memories to look for anything odd in its chemical makeup. As for your question if can be removed? I do not know. If it were a telepathic block I would say yes, though it would have taken a long time. Unfortunately I believe it was a chemical compound mixed with your mutant DNA that created the barrier. Perhaps with Jean's help we will be able to dissolve the barrier but it may prove more harmful then good."  
  
Logan looked down to his hands that were clamped around the bed sheets as if it were a life line. "What about the dream?" he whispered.  
  
"Your so called dream I believe is an actual memory. You see while I was in your mind next to the barrier, I heard you screaming out Roe and the black wall seemed to crack and break. Something is trying to break out of the wall and I believe it may just be a matter of time before it falls down completely. Though again we don't know how long that could take or the state of your mind will be in when it does." The Professor explained.  
  
"So your are telling me that this girl I am dreaming about is real? Why are my memories coming to me now? I don't understand." The wolverine lowered his head in defeat, something that Logan had never done before.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep? It's still very early. Do not worry Logan. We will talk again. Perhaps the answers will find their way to you." He said as he wheeled himself out of the room leaving the wolverine to himself.  
  
Logan groaned in agony as his tired body screamed for rest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Roe?" he whispered in his sleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AN: Hi everyone! Here is the next instalment to the story. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I have been in writing it. So please read and review and let me know your thoughts!  
  
I do not own x-men; I am only borrowing the characters to create this story. However the character Roe is a character that I created.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Logan remained in the med lab for the rest of the night as Jean Grey came and went, checking the instruments that were still attached to him. However Logan was unaware of any of this. His face took on an angelic look as he laid there in slumber, his body relaxed and comfortable.  
  
After the Professor had come out, he had instructed Dr. Grey to give Logan something to help him sleep. Jean had given him an inquiring look but Xavier had said nothing except for her to continue with her monitoring and scanning.  
  
Looking down at the sleeping wolverine, Jean was glad that the professor had instructed her with giving him a shot. If it weren't for that shot it would have been nearly impossible to complete her scans. Knowing Logan as she did, he would have complained the entire time, having a menacing look upon his face.  
  
Jean took one last look at the monitor, sighed and returned to her desk to look at her computer readings. She had done the scans of Logan's brain, which in itself had been tricky considering the amount of adjustments that had been needed for the scanner to scan past the anamantium skull of his.  
  
Groaning tiredly, Jean Grey rubbed her eyes in defeat. She was just too damned tired!  
  
After her attempts to see what had happened to Logan she had went to the Professor's room and found him in a catatonic state that which was normal when one removed ones' psyche from one's body.  
  
Quickly she had ran down the hall to Logan's room meeting up with Marie who had heard some screams coming from his room. Together they had entered and found Logan in the room alone. They had heard a voice groaning in pain and had seen Logan's figure thrashing in his bed, his face flushed, as his body was soaked in beads of sweat that dropped like rain, making the bed feel damp beneath one's touch.  
  
They both had called out his name to wake him but suddenly he stopped thrashing and his body seemed to relax into a deep sleep. Jean had tried to do another scan of his mind but the barrier seemed to be still up. With a quick word to Marie they both had left the room to wake the others to transfer Logan into the medic lab. Sometime later the Professor had awakened and had talked to her about the barrier.  
  
That had been hours ago. Now, here she was, still awake. Marie had wanted stay by Logan but the Professor had sent her to bed along with the others.  
  
That Rogue! Jean thought as she smiled slightly at the figure resting.  
  
She had always known that Rogue had a crush on him for what seemed to be for the longest time, even before the time she had taken his thoughts and emotions and became part of her own. Well, who wouldn't have been attractive to all that maleness that lay on the bed? If she hadn't met Scott, she would have fallen for Wolverine's rustic charms herself a long time ago.  
  
"Roe." A voice whispered through the silent room.  
  
Startled, Jean looked up from her computer in the direction of where the sound came from. She immediately saw Wolverine shift slightly in his sleep. Curious she got up from her desk and approached him.  
  
"Why Roe?" Logan whispered, his eyes remaining closed, but Jean could see a single tear fall from down his face as she came for a closer inspection.  
  
Who was this Roe that Logan said with such sadness and pain? Someone he used to know, perhaps lost? Jean's heart went out to him. How could someone have lived for so long with no memories? And even if there were some way for him to regain what he had lost, would it do more bad then good? Would the memories of his past be too painful for him to bear?  
  
Jean's own eyes watered up as fresh tears fell down her face. Dropping a single kiss to his forehead, she turned around and went back to her desk. With a new determination and awareness, she looked again at her work. However, her mind kept one single thought as she continued her evaluations. Will it be worth it?  
  
Logan woke sometime near midday. Groggily, he shifted tiredly in bed and his hand came to his face as he tried to open his eyes. Very slowly he lifted his eyes, blinking once or twice he let his eyes slowly adjust until he could see almost properly.  
  
Grunting slightly, he slowly raised himself up to a seating position to get a closer inspection at his surroundings. He remembered he was still in the med-lab and he knew what had happened from the events last night. He looked around and noticed that he was alone and he was glad of it. He grabbed the wires running from his arm to the machines he was hooked up to and ripped them out. Immediately the machines flat lined giving off a piercing cry. Being sensitive as he was to sound he covered his ears in agony. He drew out his anamantium claw without even a single thought and with what sounded like a howl, destroyed the machine that was creating the agonizing sound.  
  
When sound finally died and the room was plunged into silence, he could hear footsteps running towards the room. Relying on his instincts he waited. The doors slid open and in ran two familiar figures and odours came to his senses and he relaxed slightly.  
  
Scott and Orroro immediately stopped in their tracks at the sight of the damage done in the medic lab. Orroro looked in horror at what happened and immediately went to Logan's side with a faint worry etched on her face.  
  
"Are you alright Logan?" she asked. "What happened?"  
  
Logan grunted in his usual sardonic tone and replied, "Nothin'."  
  
Scott smiled slightly from where he was and couldn't help but say, "Well then old man, it looks like you don't need us "youngsters" to save you then. With all the noise we thought you would need us to pull your butt out."  
  
With that he got the desired effect. Logan got up from his bed, wearing only his black boxers and growled menacingly at him. "The day I need help from you One-Eye is the day hell freezes over. And that isn't likely to happen." He said as he moved passed Orroro and came face to face with his tormentor.  
  
"Brr.is it getting cold in here or is just me?" Scott smirked arrogantly at the older man.  
  
Wolverine didn't say a word as his eyes glared what seemed like a deep crimson red at the other man. Without a word he let out his claw. Orroro gasped slightly in shock and was about to take a step towards them as Wolverine raised his hand with the drawn claws, when seeing a slight glint in his eyes she stopped.  
  
Scott didn't move and remained as he was with the smirk on his face. Logan's face twitched and he turned his palm towards him and put his hand into a fist. Very quickly the two claws on either slide slid back and left one showing. At that, Scott feigned anger and was about to say something back. Logan mumbled something incoherently and stepped past Scott and left the lab.  
  
When the two figures were alone, Orroro asked Scott, "Why did you bate him like that?"  
  
Scott only smiled at the retreating figure of Logan and replied. "He needed it." was all he said.  
  
Orroro only shook her head in despair and confusion and went after Logan.  
  
Scott sighed. Logan is going to need all the help he can get. Even from me. He thought.  
  
With one last look at the damage all over the floor, "Before he ends up like this." he whispered, as he saw the components spread across the floor.  
  
Frowning slightly he went after the others.  
  
Someone was going to have to clean up this mess. And it wasn't going to be him. Maybe he could get one of the students to do it? He thought as he left the room.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AN: Whew! Chapter Nine Is ready to read. Sorry it took me long to update. I know you are anxious to see what is happening. Let me know what you think. Please R & R.  
  
I do not own X-Men, I am just borrowing the characters to make this story.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Logan thoughts kept on straying to Roe as he sat there listening to the Professor and Jean tell him what the medical tests and scans had revealed. It had been almost a week since the night of Xavier's help. It had also been that long since the dream stopped coming, almost as if it had been a dream and not the memory of a past that he had been told.  
  
However nothing was going to change his mind again. He knew now he had been married to that dark angel in his dreams, the one with the chocolate eyes. He knew her as he knew his own name, however he could not recall where they had met, when she had been killed and all of the important things he should be remembering. Still this newfound knowledge helped him fill part of his heart and he was going to make sure he never lost it.  
  
"Logan, are you listening to what I am saying?" The Professor asked all of a sudden as his voice broke through Logan's thoughts.  
  
"Er, no sorry Professor. Can you say that again?" Logan whispered.  
  
The Professor frowned slightly. Logan had been like this since he was told the dreams had stopped. For awhile he had thought Logan might go a little crazy reverting to his Wolverine persona, however instead Logan became quieter and even more distant to the other X-Men. Even Rogue had come to him asking why Logan was keeping his distance. He no longer picked a fight with Scott over Jean and even as he did now, he did not call him by his nickname, wheels.  
  
"I said and I will repeat that whatever prompted the memories from breaking through the barrier in your mind; it seems that the wall holding it all in has strengthened. Jean believes we can use a chemical compound mixed in with your DNA, we may be able to break it down. However, she recommends that the doses be small and dilute so that hopefully it will lessen the chances of killing the other brain cells surrounding the barrier." He said stated again.  
  
Logan looked up from his seat and nodded in acceptance without so much as a word.  
  
Jean and the Professor sighed as Xavier continued.  
  
"These diluted doses will crumble the wall a little at a time, however it may take another couple of weeks to come up with the right balance and maybe several years for it to be removed. Any stronger a dosage and the memories behind the wall as well as the memories you have now will be destroyed to the point you may become a child once more. So do you understand the risks involved? If you want we can let it alone and hopefully the wall will crumble naturally or we can start as soon as it's prepared. Logan?"  
  
Logan sighed deeply and looked at each of his hands that held the anamantium claws.  
  
The risks involved.what a laugh! He thought.  
  
He had been through a lot worse as his claws lay witness. However to even gain even a small fraction of his memories now he knew he had to take the risk. He knew the others thought he didn't know all of the risks, besides the medical ones. He was talking about the fabled Pandora's box and how it loosened all of the evils in the world.  
  
Would his memories consume him? Would the pain be too much for him? Would he become an Axe Murderer?  
  
Logan slightly chuckled under his breath at this last thought. Maybe not an axe Murderer but maybe the Wolverine in him might become over powerful and take over his body.  
  
"Let me know when the potion is ready, Merlin." He said attempting some humour.  
  
With that he rose from his chair and was about to leave when Xavier called out to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"I don't know. Anywhere would be okay." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Xavier heard him and replied, "I have a small place in San Francisco that I and the other X-Men use when we are in the area. Why don't you go there for the next couple of weeks while we prepare the potion, as you like to call it. It will be a fresh place to unwind and kick back. Explore the city, go on the beach, anything."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Logan stated as he turned the handle and walked out of Xavier's office.  
  
"Do you think he will go, Professor?" Jean asked after they were alone.  
  
"I think he has already gone to pack. Make sure the Scott's Motorcycle is on the X-Jet. I don't think Scott will mind."  
  
"Of course he won't Professor. I will make sure of that." She said with a little knowing smile.  
  
Xavier saw that and began to chuckle.  
  
The Power of a Woman. Xavier thought as he remembered a time in his life so long ago.  
  
The sun was setting in the western sky as an ebony haired figure stood looking out of her sky rise office window overlooking the city. She was dressed in an elegant business suit that flattered her already small waist as the colour brought out the darkness in both her eyes and hair. Her arms were folded close to her chest as she leaned heavily on the window almost wishing she could take off.  
  
Where are you? Her mind thought.  
  
The dream had not come to her in about a week ever since the night she had felt the other familiar presence. Was this presence the reason why her dream had stopped? When the dreams had begun she would have given anything for the agony she went through night after night to be finally be put at an end. However it was the figure of the man that made her bare the nightmare she had dreamed. He was the only one who was important to her. Now they had ended she felt her heart break in two.  
  
"Logan. Where are you my Wolverine?" she whispered out loud.  
  
She had not heard the knock on her door or the door opening revealing the handsome man in the doorway.  
  
"Whose Logan?" the figure asked.  
  
The ebony haired girl twirled in her spot and came to face with the voice.  
  
"Damn it! Jason you know better than to sneak up on me." She said angrily.  
  
"Sorry 'Liv. I did knock but it seemed you didn't hear me. In your own little world again?" Jason asked, winking at her. "So who is Logan?"  
  
The girl's face turned a bright red as she turned away so that he wouldn't see. "Logan is no one. A figment of my imagination from working all of theses hours." She said tiredly.  
  
At that Jason came up behind her and held her shoulders to turn her around. His face was full of concern as he looked into tired eyes.  
  
Frowning slightly he said, "I thought you were going to lessen up here at work. That was why you hired me.remember?"  
  
The girl smiled slightly and nodded. "I know but it seems I can't let it go. After all this is my Father's Company. I would hate it if it crumbled into dust."  
  
"What don't you trust me? After all aren't I suppose to be your Assistant?" he mocked in horror.  
  
She smiled at that and patted his shoulder. "Of course I do Jason. My Father trusted you and you are more than just an assistant. You have been the one thing that has kept me sane all these years."  
  
"Thanks 'Liv. Now why don't you beat it? Scram! It's 6 PM and you are still at work. As a matter of fact why don't you take a couple of weeks off? I am serious 'Liv." He said, as she was about to interrupt him.  
  
"I am sure this company won't crumble into dust if you are not here. You know your father trained me well and I know every aspect of this company as well as the new assignments that are currently being worked on."  
  
The figure frowned slightly and was about to object again when Jason snapped. "Look 'Liv. You are 22 years of age. You teach part time at the university, you also go to many charity events and fundraisers while overseeing your own Charity Foundation. YOU HAVE NO LIFE! Go out, meet a guy, have sex and have fun and leave this all to me. I promise I will call if something drastic happens. Is that a deal?"  
  
She thought about it and she knew Jason was correct. She worked almost 24 7 and had very few friends. There were a few things that she worked on that even Jason didn't know. All of the work was wearing her out. She did need a break.  
  
"Okay you win. I promise not to do ANYTHING for a couple of weeks. However if any trouble comes up, let me know. I will be staying within the city district but maybe a nice drive up the coast will do me some good." She finally caved in.  
  
Jason smiled and nodded. "Good. Your vacation starts now. Now get!"  
  
"All right already. Thanks Jason. You know Sarah is lucky to have you. If it weren't for her.I would probably snatch you up in a moment."  
  
Jason laughed slightly. "I know. However don't let Sarah hear you say that. She thinks I have enough of an ego now. If she heard what you said I would never hear the end of it."  
  
"Bye Jason. Thanks again."  
  
"Sure. You know 'Liv. I do hope you find this Logan persona of yours."  
  
Smiling she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her briefcase and made her way to the door.  
  
Jason you don't know how much I wish I could find him too. Perhaps then I will feel whole again. She thought as she turned the handle and left her office.  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AN: Finally some things will finally be answered; however something's will also lead to other questions. Hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know by reviewing.  
  
X-Men characters do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them to create this story. Jason, Roe are my creations.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Logan let himself into the spacious apartment that Xavier used when he was in the surrounding area. It looked out over Golden Gate Park and the Golden Gate Bridge could be seen across the bay. He was in the upper most apartment thus he had access to the rooftop in case he needed to disappear. It was only about 12 stories but the view was still spectacular.  
  
The X-Jet had landed that very morning on the outer skirts of the city as not to draw attention to the jet flying overhead. Scott had begrudgingly handed over the keys to his motorcycle with Jean in the background using her feminine antics.  
  
Logan hadn't cared where he was going he had just needed to get away and San Francisco was a destination as good as any. Logan looked around the apartment and noticed that everything had been cleaned up and made ready for his arrival. Grunting, he went into one of the bedrooms and threw down his duffel bag on to the bed.  
  
The first thing he was going to do was take a shower and then prepare something for lunch. He thought to himself as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
He spent the rest of that afternoon looking out over the city with a beer in one hand and his tags in the other. His mind kept on drifting to his dream and to his wife Roe. What had she been like? Had they ever had a child?  
  
He no longer thought of her as an image from his dream but as a person he had known. Putting the beer down he read the report Xavier had given him, concerning the detail he had learned from witnessing Logan's dream. The Professor had asked Logan if he could try on his behalf to find the code that he had learned as well as if there had been any secret operations in the military involving the codename Roe.  
  
At first Logan didn't want to believe that Roe may have been a code name, the same as his was Wolverine, however both of them had been involved in some kind of operation and he had also remembered the tags that were almost an exact replica of his own.  
  
It seemed the Professor was also keeping secrets having said he could gain access to military records that dated back to the First World War.  
  
Xavier had only smiled and said, "Special connections." When Logan had asked how he was able to attain them.  
  
Xavier had also taken the opportunity, with up to date technology and software, to recreate an approximate detailed picture of what she looked like both in colour and in texture and detail. Xavier had provided the photo along with the rest of the report and now Logan stared at it as if it had been taken recently.  
  
"Who are you Roe?" he whispered at the picture.  
  
He quickly picked up his beer bottle with the other hand and finished it quickly making his system a little woozy until the after-effects wore off due to his healing powers. Looking at his watch it read 4:30 PM.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, the Wolverine's senses kicked in and the need to leave the confines of the cage was almost too unbearable. Not knowing where he was going to go, Logan grabbed the keys to the motorcycle and left. The last thing heard was the engine of the motorcycle revving up and the tyres screeching as he drove out on to the street and into the traffic below.  
  
"4:30 already?" the figure mumbled underneath her breath as she glanced over her clock.  
  
It had taken her forever to wake up this morning especially after her little soiree last night at the latest charity ball someone had hosted.  
  
She had left the office last night after her talk with Jason when she had remembered her obligation that evening. Mentally praying that Jason wouldn't find out, she had changed quickly and had arrived at the party around 8PM. What she hadn't known was that Jason had also been invited along with his wife, and he almost killed her when he had finally arrived an hour later with his wife at his arm.  
  
Sarah had seen her first and had waived for her to come on over. She nervously came over as angry glances were sent her way. After a few words Sarah had excused herself as someone she knew passed by leaving her very angry husband and his boss alone.  
  
"'Liv." He had said rather quietly. A frightened chill had crept up her back. "I thought you were suppose to be on vacation?"  
  
Releasing a big sigh she replied, "Look Jason. I only remembered about this evening when I had just stepped out of the office. It was something I couldn't cancel. However I promise that after tonight I will be on Vacation. No balls. Charities. Work. Or Anything. Okay?"  
  
Jason had frowned but nodded slightly, though his eyes gave way to concern as he had seen the defeated look on her. "Look 'Liv. I don't mean to be hard, but I am concerned for you. SO after tonight, no more work."  
  
She had nodded and for the rest of the night she had tried to enjoy herself as she was in much demand from her male admirers. However there had been only one figure she had wanted to see and that had been the image of the man called Wolverine.  
  
She had spent the day in bed, lounging and reading as well as listening to her favourite music. The peace and quiet had done well for by the time she had looked at her clock she was almost relaxed. Now it was 4:30 what was she going to do now? Deciding she had had enough of her surroundings, she knew she had to get out.  
  
Professor Xavier was seated over his computer as his eyes suddenly became red and sore. Wiping his tired eyes he waited for the computer to finish its scans.  
  
He had instructed the computer to find any and all information regarding Wolverine, Logan, ROE and the mysterious package known as RX3 455TY. The computer was still searching through all directories and Internet sources to find what he needed. He hadn't told the others of the X-Men team that he also had a special entrance into the military directory at the Intelligent Bureau.  
  
Sometime ago when the mutant evidence came into being, the government force had incorporated all of their investigative and federal departments under one heading, The Intelligent Bureau. What used to be FBI, CIA and other smaller branches were incorporated into its mighty hold.  
  
Still waiting for the computer to finish its search, Xavier thought of the woman in Logan's mind. He had felt a familiar presence when he had been incorporated into Logan's dream. It hadn't been Logan's or Jean's. The presence had pulsated with extreme power; one he was familiar with yet couldn't place.  
  
At the sound of the beep from the computer, Xavier looked at the screen once more. He quickly skimmed through the information that had been obtained from his database, then information from the Internet that didn't look like it held anything he was looking for. Finally he came to the military files and noticed that there were three entries.  
  
The computer had found something at last. One entry was on Logan in which he knew of already but hadn't mentioned to Logan, in fear that he wasn't ready or that the truth might be too much. The other two dealt with the codename ROE and the mysterious package that he had seen. At last the information he was looking for.  
  
Xavier slowly lifted his finger and went to the screen to click view.  
  
To be continued. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
******************************************************************  
  
AN: I am back!!!!! I am so sorry about this chapter being late. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
X-Men are not mine; I am just borrowing them to create this story. ROE is my creation.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Logan raced his motorcycle through the barren and darkened streets of San Francisco. The lamplights were blaring as the night came alive with nightclubs and other nighttime affaires.  
  
He had been driving around the city since he had left almost 6 hours previously. It had been strange; he had felt the wolverine in him take over as if a feeling of madness had come upon him.  
  
As soon as he had left the apartment he began to hunt or to search, he didn't know which. Only the feeling of knowing something was out there drove him on from street to street, area to area looking yet not knowing what he was hunting or searching for.  
  
He turned onto a side street, which led him down to the older section of San Francisco almost close to the harbour. He stopped the motorcycle just outside what seemed to be an old pub.  
  
The building had a certain dampness to it and a salty smell that had told Logan they were near the ocean. It was rustic with age and a certain quality that told Logan only regulars or those who wanted a friendly place. It was a little different to his usual haunts but something in him told him to go in.  
  
Logan looked at the place again, and shook his head in frustration as the animal in him tried to come awake. Perhaps this was a perfect place to drown his sorrows and maybe quiet the animal in him with a few brewed beers, at least for tonight.  
  
Getting off of his bike, he slowly surveyed the building outside for potential threats and escape exits, a habit that he always had.  
  
He walked into the pub and quickly drew in a breath as strange odours filled him. He knew right away that there were no more than 7-10 people, a number Logan could live with.  
  
Sniffing the air again as the room came into view he stopped suddenly in his tracks. There was a familiar scent, faint to his senses but familiar nonetheless.  
  
Suddenly, gripping his head in pain, an image came to him, one he had experienced before when he had collapsed in his shower from the pain. He saw a familiar face staring at him from the other side of the bed as he had just gotten in. Her posture was sexually alluring which was causing the wolverine in him to awake.  
  
However, Roe was not scared, she actually just smiled at him and came ever so close to him and sensually began to touch him, leaving a fiery trail along his body. He moaned and began to feel his manly hood to grow thick and harden.  
  
The animal was gaining control and it was ever so hard to keep him locked away. She continued to touch and stroke until Logan could no longer hold the wolverine at bay as the animal completely escaped and the Wolverine claimed his mate and wolverine's head exploded once more.  
  
Wolverine saw white for a moment as the image disappeared and the explosion of pain he felt subsided and vanished. This surprised him but before he was discovered in this state he had to find a place to sit down.  
  
He tried to take a step but he almost collapsed and passed out as the room began to spin with every step he took. Grasping the railing he waited until the feeling subsided before he began to move again.  
  
After a few minutes, Logan felt well enough to make it to the first table he came across. Sitting down carefully he waited to be served.  
  
A moment later a waitress came by.  
  
"So what will it be." The waitress asked with a little touch of an Irish dialect. Her scent was one of the strange odours he had picked up when he first entered the pub. He looked at her non-committal and made his order for a beer.  
  
She looked at him with a tiny smile, which Logan had seen many times. Also as she surveyed him he could smell her change telling him she found him attractive and wanted him. At any other time perhaps he may have gone for it.  
  
He glanced up at her and gave a grunt as he ignored her. The waitress gave him a quizzical look and shrugged and went off to get his beer.  
  
Within moments the waitress was back with his beer and left him. Taking a gulp of the fiery brew he looked around the pub. It certainly did have that old English feeling to it. There were three groups currently seated. In one corner looked to be a group of old regulars to the bar. In another corner was a couple talking. They seemed to be enthralled with each other, as they took no notice to anyone as they kissed deeply.  
  
Laughter suddenly filled the otherwise quiet room. Logan tried to discern where the laughter was coming from and concluded that it came from the third group. There were three people within this group; one couple and another person that had her back to him. For no apparent reason Logan felt drawn to this group of people and instead of keeping to himself, he started to listen to their conversation using his animal hearing.  
  
". . . . oh that was a good one Rena. Next time make sure you take a picture will you." The female opposite this Rena told her.  
  
"You know we have to do this more often. Coming here and all. I miss us going out like we used too." The female continued to speak.  
  
The guy next to her brought his arm around her and drew her to him in a comforting pose. "You should also bring someone along with you." The guy said as an afterthought in which the girl beside him gave him a kick to the shins. He looked at her and asked, "What did I say?"  
  
"Richard! You don't say something like that."  
  
Richard looked at her and gave her "I give up" look.  
  
"It's alright Khris," A voice spoke that seemed to suddenly make Logan's head spin. "He is right in a way. I have to start meeting people instead of looking for the dream."  
  
"From what you have told me Rena there is nothing wrong with waiting for a dream and he seems to be so perfect the way you describe him. However they are just dreams." The woman named Khris said, sighing in defeat.  
  
"Hey but what a dream. You know it's strange. These dreams seem more then what they appear to be. They almost feel like memories to me."  
  
At this Logan's heart began to race, as with every word this Rena uttered his life seemed to come to a halt. He knew that voice. He knew it so well that he could tell she was sad, though there was no tone change or emotional skips as she spoke.  
  
We will meet again, my wolverine.  
  
The words began to play over and over in his mind as Khris spoke.  
  
"Could they be memories of a past life, that is if you believe in that sort of thing?"  
  
"Maybe. Look I will be right back. I need to get some air."  
  
"Of course. We will wait right here. You know it was nice to come out with you like this. It had been ages since you called."  
  
As the woman called Rena got up, Logan followed her movements as she stood.  
  
"Well I had to get out. A lot has been happening to me including those dreams of this man named Wolv. . . " Rena said as she turned away from the table and from across the room Logan had already been standing and waiting as if life or death was about to be chosen for him.  
  
Rena turned from her friends and suddenly the world she was sounding fell away as she came face to face with a figure who's shape and features came to haunt her from all those sleepless nights. The figure stood not even three table lengths away from her. His rugged features, his longer styled hair and body posture made all her innards catch on fire. This man radiated a sexual familiarity in her as her body ignited in response. Her knees grew weak and her body grew almost to boiling point. He was her dream become flesh.  
  
"Wolverine. . . !?" she whispered achingly as if not believing her eyes.  
  
To be continued. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
WOW I am still alive people!! Just been really busy that I have had no time for any of my fiction. I am so sorry. I just managed to get this chapter up. Also when I do I have some time..I can't seem to get past this writers block.. I have. It is really frustrating sometimes.  
  
Anyways I do not own x-men, however ROE character is mine. And soon we will be discovering who this mysterious girl is.....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Wolverine...! Those words echoed in Logan's mind.  
  
Logan didn't say a thing as he stood there staring at her, drinking in her image as if maybe in the next moment she will have disappeared. Wolverine's senses flared as the beast in him wanted to be released.  
  
The odour when he had first come into the bar, which had seemed to be familiar, over powered his senses now. Her smell was like honey to a bear and the Wolverine in him knew instantly that he had found his true mate and was clawing from the confines within Logan to escape and take possession of what was his.  
  
To the couple that were witnessing this exchange could tell that the sexual attraction was fierce, as they could have sworn they saw lightning crackle in the air. Even the waitress, who had come back out to bring a beer to another customer took one look and stepped back into the kitchen.  
  
Whoever this woman was, she had long hair of ebony, and eyes as deep as Bavarian deep chocolate. Her frame was slight and athletic from what he could easily tell from the slim jeans she was wearing and the blouse that could leave a man staring and dream. Even her voice as she had uttered his name had the same tone Roe always had when she said his name.  
  
The wolverine in him smelled the air and knew that she was shaking with the same desire as his own body. He too was almost overwhelmed to keep the sexual hunger of the wolverine at bay. He had found his mate once more and the wolverine didn't like to be denied.  
  
Without a sound or an exchange of words, Logan merely turned, his eyes fiercely penetrating hers and walked out of the bar.  
  
As soon as the trance was broken, the ebony haired woman looked and felt like she had just finished a 12-mile run. His overwhelming presence had sent her senses souring and even now couldn't think of anything else but him. For a moment her frame stood in shock as the trance had been broken.  
  
Her dream was real? The man from her dream was real? How could that be? With a strength she thought she lost, she made her legs walk one right after another and followed the man out the door, leaving stunned customers and her friends gaping.  
  
Logan stepped out into the cool night air and made his way to his motorcycle. He didn't have a clue to what he was doing nor what he was waiting for. He had at last found her and he left her there, alone.  
  
Nice one, Logan! He thought to himself.  
  
With the quickness of an animal he straddled the cycle and turned on its motor. He was about to put it into gear when she came running out, everything else forgotten.  
  
With no thought to what he was doing, he put out his hand and waited.  
  
What are you doing girl? Rena told herself. You don't know this man. And here you are chasing him as if should you let him go...  
  
Her thoughts trailed off, as she caught sight of him on his cycle.  
  
Boy did he look good. The thought appeared in her mind.  
  
She was about to say something when suddenly she saw him stare at her, as she was staring at him, and lift up his hand to her as if beckoning her to join him.  
  
No! Girl...what are you doing? You can't go with him. Don't even think it.  
  
Yet without a moment's hesitation she walked up to him and took a hold of his hand and suddenly her head exploded and scenes unfolded.  
  
Logan had seen her and his senses almost overwhelmed him again. God she was beautiful, just like his memories remembered her.  
  
He saw her eyes and knew that she was his as she lifted her hand slowly but surely to his and grasped it tightly. At that same time she touched him, his head exploded and the last thing he knew he was falling into darkness.  
  
To be continued. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, however ROE is my character.

AN: Chapter 13 is up and hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks to all those who have reviewed in the past. I am sorry its has taken me awhile to continue with this story.

"So just who are you?" The petite ebony haired girl asked while drinking some tea she had made, letting its smooth and hot liquid try to relax her tense body at what had transpired the night before.

Both had been too drained of the overload of memories and had only just made it back to her apartment. The last thing both remembered was holding on to each other before emerged into the immensity of slumber.

The girl had awoken with the sun that morning, feeling like she had been through hell and back. She consciously felt something heavy across her waist and as her eyes opened, came face to face with her dream…or nightmare she couldn't tell which at the time.

Suddenly all the previous night's event came to her in a flood, talking with Khris and Richard, getting up and meeting the one person whom she never thought she would see in this life…. then her memories…well memories of another place and time.

Logan looked up from his coffee and sighed. "Logan." he mumbled. "You?"

She looked back into her tea seeing her reflection stare back at her. What a dumb question! She thought inwardly. Who else could he be? After the nightmares and the dreams from another life he could only be one person and that was her wolverine.

"My full name is Renata Olivia Emerson."

"As in Emerson Biogenetics?" He quirked his eyebrow, in which made Renata cough up her tea. Yup, that was a typical Logan expression. She still couldn't believe that he was here in the flesh after believing for years he was nothing more then a figment of her over zealous imagination. She could tell by his posture and movement he made drinking his coffee that he was having a hard time talking to her, wanting to ask her millions of questions yet not being able to hardly utter one word. She felt the same.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Roe." He faintly whispered. "How is this possible?"

She looked at him and he looked at her. Many minutes passed as each drank in the other as if fearing the other would disappear forever and they would have to wake from their dream and have to face the lonely world without them.

Shaking her head she said, "I don't know but I never thought my dream would come to life? Does it matter right now? I know it should because this is impossible but I don't care right now. All that matters is that the fates have given us another chance."

Logan put his coffee down and went over to her. Staring at her chocolate eyes, some internal feral behaviour made him growl and take her into his arms as to protect her.

"I swear Roe that nothin' n nobody will take you from me again." His voice said somewhat marbled as his face hid into the quirk of her neck taking in her scent as her long ebony locks covered him head like a veil.

"Logan…I need some air, love." She almost choked as his arms were around her tightly as if afraid that at any moment she would disappear.

Hearing a soft chuck from beneath her hair, the wolverine slowly loosened his hold on her, but still not letting go. He brought up his head from the crook of her shoulder and gazed down at the dark haired angel before him. She met his gaze and blushed ever so slightly as she saw that familiar spark in his eyes and the posture of his body next to hers. The animal within was aroused.

She pushed him away slightly, knowing the really needed to talk. As she withdrew, she could tell that Logan wasn't happy with that, but before he could wrap her back into his hold, she lifted her arm and placed her hand on his bare chest.

"I love you Logan. However I think it would be wise for us to start fresh. I don't know how this is possible like you said, however we couldn't where we left off. I have a different life now then I did. As you must have as well." She stated as she turned around and walked over to the glass windows that overlooked the city from her pent house apartment.

Logan sighed as he sat on the couch, running an agitated hand through is hair. "I have no life. I remember my year with you when we met up until those last dreadful minutes. From there until the time about 10 to 15 years ago are a complete blank to me. Sometimes I get these flashes but nothing solid. The last year or so I have been teaching at a school for the gifted in upstate New York."

Ren turned around with a staggered look on her face. "We met over 50 years ago. You telling me you have been alive all that time!"

Logan smiled cunningly, "I don't look too shabby for an 80 year old." He chuckled slightly.

The ebony haired girl shook her head in dismay. "You haven't changes one bit. I remember my year with you as well, nothing before or after. I just remember someone… but that is it." She trailed off in thought.

"You said upstate New York. So you mean the mutant school. Headed by Charles Xavier?" she inquired.

Nodding his head he looked at her expectantly and waited. "I do my fair share of donations to that school, secretly of course. Besides you can't be where I am without knowing things, especially in biogenetics. I take it you have the gene as well?"

"Yes. Healing abilities." He only said "Does that bother you?" only slightly worries about what her answer would be.

Cocking her head to one side she smiled lovingly. "Wolverine, I also know you have more than healing abilities, extra sensory, strength and animal instinct. Or so you mentioned to me every time we went undercover." At his nod she continued, "Use your nose what do you sense."

He did as she said. Besides her female aroma that was making the animal in him very aroused and mating instinct driving him wild, he remained somewhat in control, looking or trying to sense something more. Then he had it. One of his abilities he found out by being with the X-men was that he could sense mutants and non-mutants.

"My god you are a mutant." He looked stunned.

To be continued.


End file.
